Y o u ' r e m y L a w l i p o p
by xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx
Summary: "You'll stay with me, right, L?" B asked, wrapping his pale hands with L's own.: Bad at summaries! Yaoi. BBxL, AxL, small AxBB/BBxA. DISCONTINUED. Probably I will re-write this all over again.
1. I

"B!B!B! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" L scram out, running down the hall at Wammy's House Orphanage ,catching up to his copy who was laying in the middle of the hall, arms and legs opened out, Beyond turned his head to face the running fourteen-year old.

"What is it?" B replied.

"I solved the case! I solved it! Aidou Niwa is guilty! He is! He killed Lee Matsuo!" L scram out, cheerfully.

Beyond sat up and smiled.

"S-Shit,I knew you'd solve it! I also believed he was guilty but I couldn't find any files on him relatives or transmissions, so I gave up. I'm so proud of you Lawliet!," Beyond scram out. L stared at him, shocked.

"D-did you just call me L-lawliet? H-How did you know my real name B?" L asked. Beyond stared back into him pitch black eyes. He knew his name since he fist saw him, L Lawliet, that's the name floating on top of his head with his lifespan.

"I-I uh…Watari told me!" Beyond lied.

"B-but he would never tell anybody… B, your freaking me out. Even more, those red eyes of yours still scare the hell out of me, Ha!" L teased.

Beyond looked away.

"There is nothing abnormal about having red eyes, L" Beyond replied.

L grabbed B's hand.

Beyond showed no emotion at all, he kept frowning.

L moved his other hand and got a hold of B's jaw bone.

"Dude, I never said it was abnormal. I like your eyes, They are very attractive." L pointed out.

"Y-you actually think my eyes are attractive?" B asked, looking back at him.

L nodded, smiling.

"I thought I was cursed since the day I was born.." Beyond whispered.


	2. II

B slowly opened his eyes, sitting up from a long sleep.

"Fuck, I want Jam." Beyond whispered, standing up and walking out the door, out the hall way.

There was nobody around, they were probably sleeping.

Once B got to the kitchen, he obviously, opened the refrigerator.

"W-what?!" B screamed," Where's my Jam!?"

B searched everywhere.

"Ugh! Stupid Idiots ate it!!" B yelled slamming the refrigerator door, making a harsh loud noise.

B thought for a second.

"Hmmm…what about a lollipop?" B spoke. " Hmm.. Oh, forget it!" B yelled out, walking out the kitchen, slamming the door shut.

"Looking for this?" called out a voice from behind him.

B turned around, it was a girl, she had a dark brown pony tail on the side of her head, pitch green eyes, slender white skin, she was wearing a plain purple shirt with ripped black jeans, she wasn't wearing any shoes only orange socks, she was holding out a jar of strawberry jam, half finished, B stared at her, frowning.

"Yeah.." B replied, holding out his hand, waiting until she gave it to her. She smiled and opened the jar and stuck her hand inside, pulling out a large amount of the red jam and licking it off her pale white fingers.

B's mouth flew open.

"I'm H, nice to meet you. I'm new here at Wammy's Orphanage." she spoke out, smiling.

B crossed his arms and looked at the top of her head. 'Hinata Ray….Pfft' he thought and looked at her.

"I'm B. Not so glad to meet you, Hinata Ray. Now, my jam?"B spoke out, smirking. She stared at him shocked.

"H-how did y-you know my na-name?" she whispered, shaking. B smiled.

"That's my duty to keep secret, H. Now, if I were you, I'd give the jam back to whom it belongs. Which obviously, its me." B spoke back, in a soft voice.

"Not until you tell me how you knew my name…" she replied, keeping her voice low.

"I…I umm…heard you and Watari talking in the main room and I headed him say Hinata Ray." B lied, keeping his voice the same.

"Oh…very well then…I-I have to go anyways.." She replied, shaking.

B smiled, seeing her scared made him want to laugh. B took the jar away from her.

"How old are you?" B quietly asked her, she looked at him.

"I'm fourteen, you?" she replied.

"I'm the same. Goodbye." B replied, rolling his eyes, turning around, walking towards the stairs to the second floor.


	3. III

"Good morning everyone!" Roger yelled out as everyone sat down in their seats.

L was sitting in his original position with his knees pressed against his chest. B sat the same way, resting his head on his knees waiting for the lesson to begin, having to interest in anything else.

"I hope everyone noticed there's a new girl here at Wammy's House, H. Please treat her with full respect and make her feel comfortable." Roger spoke out, smiling. B tilted his head, 'Ugh.. Hinata Ray… Dimmit' he thought. B turned his head towards the door and saw the same girl from the morning, wearing the same shirt and the same hairdo but this time she was wearing black boots with black and white striped leggings, black shorts, and a black cross necklace on her neck, she was smiling. B rolled his eyes again and banged his head on his knees. L punched his shoulder, B looked at him.

"What?" B replied, frowning.

"What's wrong?" L asked. B smiled.

"Nothing.." he spoke out in a low whisper.

L shrugged at took out a strawberry lollipop, handing it to B. B refused and took out a jar of Jam from earlier on, L frowned and took off the wrap that was on the lollipop and stuck it inside his mouth.

"Whatever…" L whispered. B shrugged and took off the lit form the jar and stuck his hand inside, taking out a large amount of the red gush on his hand, and licked it off his fingers.

"Oh.. Its **YOU**." came a voice from behind L. L turned around.

"Uh…excuse me?" L replied, no emotion at all. She frowned at sat next to B,B turned to look at her. She stared back.

"Oh my god…You have red eyes! And wait…aren't you umm…the jam! It was **YOU**!" she yelled. B licked off some more jam off his fingers and nodded.

"Yep.. What if I have red eyes? And this is **MY Jam." B replied, smiling.**

**She stared at him and then smiled. B frowned.**

"**What?" B spoke, sharply.**

"**Nothing.."**

**B rolled his eyes and turned his attention to L but L was too busy paying attention to Roger than to B.**

**B sighed and looked at Roger, hearing every word of the lesson, remembering everything as H stared at him the whole day.**


	4. IV

**DISLCAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE! OR ITS CHARACTERS! H IS MY CHARACTER THOUGH :3 THE REST BELONG TO TSUGUMI OHBA,TAKESHI OBATA AND NISIO ISIN!**

"Nyuhh…" Beyond murmured as he stretched his arms from a long lasting sleep. B looked at his clock, It was already 10:16 AM.B sighed and stood up, walking towards his door and opening, heading for the kitchen to get himself breakfast. B first knocked on L's door whose room was beside his. He didn't answer, B waited.' Hmmm…Did he already go Or is he still sleeping?' B thought as he turned the door knob, opening the door, L never let his door unlocked, that was weird . B walked in walking towards the bed. "L, You awake?" B whispered, He heard L groan as he lazily sat up. B observed him. L opened his eyes looking up at B.

"Hey.." L murmured as he lazily stretched his arms wide, B tilted his head to the side. L smiled." What are you doing here?" L asked as he got up, rubbing his eyes slightly. B didn't answer. "Well?" L spoke, looking into B's red eyes. B smirked.

"Want to go eat breakfast?" B asked directly, ignoring the question L had given him, L rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sure, Whatever."

B smiled and grabbed L's arm, yanking him out of his room into the hallway. L smiled walking next to him. There wasn't any children around, they were probably eating already, playing outside or sleeping.

B looked at L, L stopped walking and looked back at B. "What?" L asked, crossing his arms. B sighed and pushed L on the nearest wall, putting his arms around him. L froze. "Hey!" L shouted. B placed his index finger on L's lips.

"Now, now, Lawli, Don't scream. You'll wake the children up. " B spoke as he moved his lips on L's neck, L yelped.

"What are you doing? " L asked, frozen in place. B looked up into L's black eyes and smiled.

"I'm hungry, Lawli-pop." B grinned as he went back and sticked his tongue out and started licking L's neck, L's eyes widened as he felt B's tongue running on his neck.

"B! Stop! " L ordered. B covered L's mouth with his hand and continued his progress, having L struggle even more. B suddenly heard someone approaching them, B turned around and he saw a boy about his and L's age, he had dark brown hair, in a messy order , he had greenish eyes, he was wearing a black sweat shirt with black jeans ripped from the knees , he was wearing red tennis shoes , his skin was pale , B looked at the top of his head, ' Alex Argot? ' B thought, grinning and letting L go. L stood in place, looking at the strange boy.

"Hello! I'm A, I'm new here." He spoke looking at B. L rubbed his hands on his jeans and put it in front of the gap, offering his to shake his hand. A shook his hand as he looked at B who was smiling at him. A got chills on the back of his spine. B walked in front of him and shook his hand. A smiled and looked at L and B back an forth." Are you guys twins? That is so awesome! I wish I had a twin" he spoke, smiling widely.

B and L stared at each other for a moment and looked at the brunette and shook their heads.

"No." B spoke, "But don't we look exactly a like?!" He asked, excited. A observed them and responded with,

"Yeah! But…except for the eyes, Why are yours red?" he asked, looking at B. B frowned.

"I was born with red eyes, I just want to cut them off already! " B suddenly screamed, L kicked him.

"Don't! I like your eyes, I told you! If you do that, I'll never forgive you." L spoke, crossing his arms. B blushed but covered it with his long black ebony bangs. A smiled at grabbed L and B's arms, gripping them with his own and walking down the hallway.

"Lets be best friends!" A shouted. L and B both smiled and nodded.

' My only best friend is L..' B thought at that moment.

' B is my only best friend. ' L thought, blushing, looking at B.

**A/N :**

**WEEE!! A's on here now! YEH! ^^ NO BB x A or L x A Yaoi here. xP or is there? O.o xD**


	5. V

**DISLCAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE,IT ALL BELONGS TO TSUGUMI OHBA,TAKESHI OBATA, AND NISIO ISIN. EXCEPT FOR H,SHE BELONGS TO ME ;]**

B laid under the apple tree, a few feet away from L and A,A was glomping L various of times, B frowned every time he saw that. L seemed to enjoy the glomps A gave him. "L! Lets invite B!" A shouted cheerfully, jumping up and down, excited. L stared at B, he didn't look very pleased.

"Umm Okay. You ask him Okay?" L replied, biting his thumb nail. A smiled widely and ran towards B.

"Hey B! Wanna play?! " A asked, B only stared at him, fury in his eyes. A's smile was fading away, he then started to shake by looking at B.

"Go away, A. Now." B ordered, giving him a sharper look. A jumped back and walked towards L, L observed A carefully and spoke,

"What happened?" A stared back at him and began to sob.

"B hates me! I can see it in his eyes, L! I'm scared." A responded, holding L's arm, sobbing on his shoulder. L looked back at B who was still looking at them. L moved A away.

"Wait here, I'll go talk to him." L spoke out, walking towards B. B stared at the raven coming closer to him and smirked.

"Hiya!" B spoke, standing up. L crossed him arms, giving B a serious look.

"What's your problem?" L asked. B frowned and walked towards L.

"Of what?" B spoke. L rolled his eyes.

"Why are you being a jerk? What has A done to you?" L spoke waiting. B sighed and grabbed L's arm, yanking him closer.

"I'm not a jerk, jerk is this," B spoke, releasing L's arm and running towards A and tackling him, they fell on the ground, A's eyes widened as B laid a hard punch on his face. L gasped. B laid harder and multiple amount of punches, cutting his flesh with the pressure on his fists. A screamed, B loved the screams. L panicked an ran towards them and pushed B away, landing on top of him and holding him down.

"Stop! B! Stop!" L shouted, B struggled to push L away, but failed, and so he harshly hits L between his lags with his knee, L yelped. "Ow…" L groaned and fall to the side, holding the pain. B rolled away and turned his eyes to where he tackled A, A was nowhere to be found, B frowned. L stood up and again, yanked B backwards. L smiled." You were jealous, weren't you?" L asked. B blushed lightly. L smirked and lowered his head, with their noses touching one another's as L laid a soft kiss on B's pale lips. B's eyes widened and kissed L back, L allowed B's tongue to enter his mouth, luckily nobody was around at that time.

**A/N:**

**AHHHH!! THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED! HOORAY! Lolol. I KNOW, CONFUSING HUH?**

**L WAS MAD AT HIM FIRST AND NOW…HE THE KISSES HIM?! AWESOME!!!**

**:]**


	6. VI

**The story is back! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE!IF I DID,L,BB,MATT,MELLO,LIGHT,AND MIKAMI WOULD HAVE NEVER DIED,BB WOULD HAVE APPEARED IN THE ANIME AND MANGA,THERE WOULD BE YAOI,AND…YEAH..YOU GET ME RIGHT? WELL DEATHNOTE BELONGS TO TAKESHI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA. BEYOND BIRTHDAY AND A BELONG TO NISI OISIN(THE AUTHOR OF DEATHNOTE ANOTHERNOTE).BUT H BELONGS TO ME,ONLY! ^^ ANYWAYS…YEAH.**

**WARNING!**

**IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS YAOI. ;D YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO AND WHO.**

L had just woken up when he had heard a knock on his door, L sighed before he jumped off his bed to open the door. A was waiting outside, depressed, not knowing what to do. L opened the door and stared at the dark brown haired fourteen year old looking down at the floor, hands on his back, rubbing his toes with each other. L waited for A to speak but he stayed quiet.

"What's wrong A?" L asked, rubbing his eyes with his hand. A looked up at the raven haired teenager and pushed him inside the room.

"I need your help, L." A spoke, but it seemed like if he were purring as he stared at L with hungry eyes. L took a step back for the other male.

"Um.. Okay, what is it you need help on?" L managed to say, feeling rather nervous. A smirked, and took a few more steps toward L. L backed even more, stopping when his back touched the wall. A was now inches away from L's pale face, putting his arms on L's sides, having him trapped in his arms. L gulped as he stared at the green eyed teenager who was now looking at him in a rather disturbing way.

"I need help on having you to myself, L." A spoke, stroking L's cheek. L gasped as A gently kissed his neck without warning. A pressed his waist against, L pushed A back.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" L shouted in fury. A frowned and pulled L closer to him, kissing him as they collided together. L struggled more as he felt A's tongue explore his mouth, "S-stop!" L ordered. A pushed L on the bed which was beside them. L struggled to push A off of him, "Help! Stop!" L commanded. A slipped his hand under L's shirt. L closed his eyes, wanting to cry, wanting for anyone to burst in and save him.

"What are you fucking doing?!" L heard a familiar voice shout L opened his eyes, seeing B holding A by the collar of his shirt. A frowned and looked back at L, L's jeans were now unbuttoned and unzipped. He wondered how far he would have taken this is B hadn't burst in.

B threw A across the room, having A hit his head on the table, letting out a small 'oof' sound come out of his lips. L shook as B now got violent and began punching A in the face. After B had finished attacking A, A fell unconscious, falling into B's arms. L's eyes grew wider. B turned to see L and walked towards him, giving him a hug.

"You okay?" B asked, giving L a kiss on the cheek.

"I ma now that you're here. Why did A do that?" L spoke, clinging to B.B shrugged.

**A/N:**

**Awww, I made A a bad guy. D: Haha, oh well. I was in a hurry.-.-**

**Well anyways, REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR READING! I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON,IF I HAVE TIME OR IF IM NOT LAZY. ;D**

**Sorry If this chapter was too short or because there wasn't that much Yaoi. But don't worry, Yaoi will be in further more chapters, They WILL have LEMON, Hell Yeah!**


	7. VII

_**Disclaimer!I do not own DeathNote! DeathNote belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Beyond Birthday and A belong to Nisi Oisin (The author of DeathNote Another Note) either way,Enjoy!**_

_**L**_

_L sighed as he walked down the hall, hands in his blue jeans pockets, slouched, ignoring everyone who touched shoulders with his while they ran the opposite direction. It was getting dark, L had to go to his room or Roger would find him out that he had left his room when Watari had specifically ordered him not to leave his room that day. L did not want to walk up the stairs to the third floor, but he had to or he would be in much trouble, so, he began to walk up the stairs. __Once L had reached his room, he locked the door behind him and jumped on his bed, sighing._"Hmm.." L mumured, "I wonder what they had done with B.." L closed his eyes and wondered, falling asleep.

_**BB**_

_B was escorted to a surveillance room at Roger's office. Roger held out a white jacket, B just stared at it in a disgusted way, "I'm not wearing that crap." B spoke, crossing his arms. Roger sighed and gave B a serious look. B rolled his eyes and took the jacket, putting his arms on the sleeves, B turned to look at Roger who was waiting behind him. Roger strapped the jacket from the back and walked in front of a door, unlocking it and pushing it inwards, giving B a 'go inside' kind of look. B sighed and looked down on the floor and started walking inside the room, the room had about seven cameras."Are you serious?" B spoke, looking directly at Roger. Roger rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. B frowned and walked to one of the corners of the large room and sat down, having his legs spread out. "Stupid A..heh.." B mumured, smirking. Remembering those beautiful red numbers on top of his brown messy hair, "Two..He only has two months left." B whispered, grinning, "Kyahahaha!" he began to laugh._

_**A**_

_A was sitting on his bed, licking his lips. Remembering how he had captured L's lips and had made it far enough to unbutton and unzip his jeans. 'I'll have him..' A thought, biting his bottom lip, 'I surely will. But that B dude. he's cute too, But, violent..' A smirked to himself, planning on something._

**_Yay I wasn't that lazy today! Sorry, It was short Dx haha, A's paragraph is short *Evil grin* _****_Kyahaha! I love that laugh..Anyways...I will update soon! Look out for it! -L iz After Beyond Birthday _**


	8. VIII

**Lolol It's been a long time….**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Death Note or Death Note 'Another Note' Okay? OKAY. Chapter…what number is this? 8? Okay…? I guess it is 8... ? Sorry if its not 8 xP I'm too lazy to check.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Promise

**oOoO B OoOo**

"Roger.." B spoke out, hoping Roger could hear him, it's been two days since he was locked in that room. Roger only came in to give him food and that is that, B was getting upset.

"Roger!" B screamed, he heard not reply form the care taker, "Roger, I'm serious! I won't hurt A no longer!" No reply. B shouted in anger, sighing and flopping back on the cold stone floor.

Moments later, the door opened, Roger walked up the B and smiled. B opened his eyes to look at Roger, frowning.

"Very well then, B. I will let you go, but, if you hurt A again, you will be put in here again, longer." Roger said, helping B off the straitjacket. B stretched his arms and smiled at Roger.

"Thank you Roger, I promise I will not hurt A anymore. I am a man of my word." B spoke, Roger laughed.

"You are still not a man, B. You are fourteen years old."

B frowned, "Whatever. I'll be fifteen in three months you know."

Roger nodded and led B out of his office, "Now remember, no violence."

B nodded and ran down the hall.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Haha, Oh my Kira, I'm running out of ideas x)lolol any ideas? Review!**

**Haa I have to admit this, THIS IS SHORT!**

**Lolol haha I didn't know what to write next…so PLEASE give me ideas! Haha xP **

**-L iz After Beyond Birthday**


	9. IX

**Toxic: Look! I updated! Hurray! Apparently, I took 'RainbowJapan's advice. "ADD LEMON!" Thanks RainbowJapan :3^^ Sorry to keep you all waiting! :3 **

**BB: Like if they care… -.- I HATE THIS CHAPTER.**

**Toxic: They do to! Don't act like if you don't like this chapter BB,I know you like it *smiles pervertedly***

**A: I agree with BB. Nobody cares. I like this chapter though. *evil grin***

**Toxic: :O… Whatever. Yay! A, you are soo sweet! **

**L: *cough* not *cough* R&R! **

**BB: Review… -.-**

**Toxic: DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE!**

**A: Of course you don't…**

**BB: Isn't that obvious?**

**L: ON WITH THE STORY! *noms on random cake* ^^ nom nom. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Encounter

B opened the door to his room, looking at the floor as he did. B stretched his arms wide and jumped on his bed, cursing under his breath. B buried his head on his black pillow (and yes, his room was entirely black). B suddenly felt something or someone crawling on his back. B turned to see who was it. He faced those two annoying green eyes. A's eyes. B frowned.

"Get the fuck off of me you son of a bitch!" B shouted in rage. A shook his head. He moved his hand at the bottom of B's black shirt, his fingers sliding under the shirt, touching the warm flesh slightly. B shivered by his touch, "Get off of me!" B commanded, pushing A away.

"Why should I?" A asked innocently. B just stared at him, anger rising in his red eyes. A shrugged and reached into his pocket and pulled out a fine needle. B's eyes widened, B froze as A approached him with the needle. "Now, stay quiet, if you struggle, it'll hurt even more, B. I'd suggest that you stay calm." A whispered, he began to rapidly move B's black sleeve up to B's shoulder, showing B's pale flesh. B began to move away from the needle, but failed, the needle had already been injected on B's arm, he began to feel the what seemed to be a drug entering his system. B's strength was draining out, he felt weak. A grinned and he began to remove of B's black long sleeved shirt, exposing B's pale chest. He forced B to lay on his back. A lowered his head and began to kiss B's chest, B raised his hands to push A away, but he didn't have much strength, well, he didn't have any strength inside his body.

"N-no… stop!" B shouted, gritting his teeth. A smiled and leaned forward and began to lick his pale lips, slowly slithering inside his mouth. "mmph…" B moaned, as he struggled beneath the green-eyed teenager. A released from the wet kiss and began to slowly unbutton and unzip B's blue jeans, sliding them off. B's eyes widened as A began to slip him finger's under his black boxers. "Agh…" B moaned as he felt A's cold hand slowly wrapping itself on his cock. "S-stop…" B said between pants. A shook his head and kissed him again. B shook his head rapidly. He couldn't do this. No way in hell. But he needed it, this feeling, it was gaining on him, he wanted it **badly.** B then replied to the kiss, adding pressure on to it, wrapping each other's tongues as if in any moment they would create a knot with their own tongues. Both A and B jumped when they heard the door swing open, L emerged from behind it, shock filled his black eyes.

"L-L…. I-I uhh.." B began to speak, trying to stack up a sentence. B lifted his head up softly to look at the raven haired boy. He was sobbing. B gasped as L turned back and ran out the door. "N-No! Wait! L!" B shouted, jumping off the bed with only his boxers on as A just sat there, shocked.

L ran down the hallway, ignoring B's yells. Instead L just ran outside, hiding behind bushes, hoping B couldn't find him. L sobbed quietly, then heard a voice call out, "L! I-I'm sorry! Please! Forgive me!" B was crying now, he fell on his knees, holding his head with his hands, shaking it roughly, cursing to himself. The drug must've been worn off now.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Toxic: *sob* I made Lawli cry! *cried on B's shoulder***

**L: *still sobbing on a corner* **

**BB: Oh come on! You are making me feel guilty on something I did not even do! Damn fandoms….and fan fanfictions -.- **

**A: I LOVED THIS CHAPTER. :] *stares at B* :]**

**BB: O.O Am I the only normal character here?**

**Toxic: *huggles L and BB* :]**

**A: Review! :D**


	10. X

**Toxic: Yay! I updated this chapter! It has been so long! I'm very sorry! I have to admit this, I am a very lazy person =3. **

**BB: Get on with the story, would you?**

**L: BB has a point, they are not here to read your apologies. They are here for the chapter.**

**A: I agree with L and BB. **

**Toxic: *sigh* Very well then… :D *hugs L and BB* I love you guys so much! Kyaaa~!**

**A: *sigh* Toxic does not own Death Note. R&R~**

* * *

Chapter 10: I love you.

L sighed deeply as he walked down the halls of Wammy's House, paying no attention to anyone who brushed shoulders with him while they walked to opposite direction. L was still depressed at the moment his whole world darkened. 'But why? Why do I feel this way? How come I never felt this way when both of his parents had died nine years ago when I was supposed to? Do I really love B that much?' L thought, stopping suddenly in the middle of the hallway, he stared up at a figure who was crouched next to the wall, arms wrapped around his head. He was crying softly. L stared at him for a moment until he finally noticed who it really was. B. L moved his left leg back, ready to turn around and run and ignore B. But something told him to stay, stay in that spot and wait. L struggled to decide at the moment.

B lifted his head up, letting his tears fall from his eyes onto his black shirt's sleeves. B turned his head to the side and saw L standing there, looking straight at him, sadness and anger in his dark eyes. B was shocked, how long had L been there? B wondered that for a second but then decided that it didn't matter how long the young detective was staring at him. B blinked once more, having a single drop from his eye and down his cheek.

"L…" B said quietly. L flinched a little bit and then decided to stay quiet for the moment. B stood up and slowly made him way up to L. L backed away two steps but then found out it was pointless. B stopped mid way and took in a deep breath and spoke, "L…I-I'm so sorry. Honestly! I-I didn't know what came up to me at that time…Please…Forgive me…I love you, L."

L's eyes got wider the second B said those last four words, 'I love you, L' L felt heat rising up in his cheeks, turning into a soft pink from the outside.

"B…" L said, gazing up at B's crimson eyes. B cocked his head to the side and waited. L smiled and then threw himself onto B, hugging him tightly and sobbing quietly on his neck. "I love you BB. I forgive you…" L whispered at his ear, letting tears run down his pale face. B nodded and tightened the hug as if afraid to let go of the raven haired teenager, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you so much." B said, kissing L's lips softly.

"Me too BB." L replied, deepening the kiss, making it last longer.

**

* * *

**

Toxic: *crying on L's shoulder* Beautiful~!

**BB: *hugging L* I love yew~!**

**L: *huggs BB and lets Toxic fall off the bed* ^^**

**A: Awww, what about me?**

**Toxic: *stands up* Quit your whining, A! No one cares about you! You Man-whore!**

**A: :/ Whatever….**

**Toxic: :D Hope you guys liked it as much as I did! ^^ Review!**


	11. XI

**Toxic: Look! Another chapter for 'You're my Lawli-pop'! :3**

**A: Hooray…**

**Toxic: Aww, don't be a party pooper, A!**

**A: Whatever…**

**Toxic: Aww…*hugs A* Hey! I finally edited a photo and made it look like you! Exactly how I pictured you!**

**A: Really?**

**Toxic: Yes! It's on my Profile…There's a link that takes you to my photo bucket account, Matt-Mail…I made and album just for you. ^^**

**A: Thanks!**

**BB: Oh…But you but "A" and on the bottom of the 'A' its "THE WHORE"…**

**L: True…Do you think that'll make A happy?**

**Toxic: Yes. Well, A here IS in fact, a whore! :] But that's my way of describing my A. *innocent smile***

**A: …I admit it! I am a whore! D:**

**Toxic: Yay! *hugs A* Oh! I was writing this down by listening to the song "The Kill" by 30 seconds to Mars. Watch their video! Its confusing, I like the part where the lead singer found his copy and I was like "OMG! The dude on the left is BB and the dude on the right is L!" and yes…and almost at the end there's this part where the lead singer looks at one of the hotel rooms and it seemed as if A bear was sucking this dude's dick and had cum on its face. (: But yeah…It was awesome! :3 Oh! I was also listening to freaky songs…like "Something Weird" by Zombina and the Skeletons. :3 All the music was on iTunes… x3**

**BB: Freaky…Haha! I like the song "Something Weird" though. xD**

**Toxic: Oh! WARNING! THERE IS A LOT OF YAOI! *fan girl squeal* :D**

**L: R&R…**

* * *

Chapter 11: "So…Does this mean you like me?"

A smiled as he walked down the stairs to the second floor, hands deep inside his grey jeans pockets, looking straight ahead, wondering if anyone was currently walking down the hallway. Apparently, nobody crossed. A simply shrugged and jumped of the last two steps to the smooth wooden ground, straightening his back and cracking his neck as he turned his heel to the left and started walking that direction, he didn't hear anything, he was surrounded my nothingness. It seemed as if everything was dead by now. A simply shrugged that off and continued to walk. A walked the same direction for about Minutes now and still, nobody was around. A started to grow frustrated on that and decided to go back to the third floor.

"Maybe L and B are up there…Doing stuff…" A said to himself, a smirk planted on his pale face as he turned his heel and ran back and reached the stairs he had just come down from, running up the stairs and running down the hallway to the direction both his, L, and BB's rooms were held.

L kissed B one last time on the lips and smiled before he let go and walked out the door, waving a silent goodbye.

"Bye, BB. I'll see you at dinner…" L said sweetly before he blew B a kiss. Smiling and walking out the door, closing the dark wooden door behind him and walking to his room but was soon stopped by A's panting. L looked up to see him and only managed to get out a slight gasp escape his lips.

"Hiya L!" A said, smiling playfully as he looked down at the raven and looked to his left, looking at B's dark wooden door, making sure it was locked from the inside, which, obviously, it was. L looked at A with a blank stare, managing to straighten his back and have his back to the door with his right hand on the doorknob, ready to turn and walk inside.

"What do you want, A?" L said in a sharp, but friendly tone. A smiled at the question and only leaned closer to L's face, his hot breath touching L's left cheek slightly, having the dark haired teenager shiver. A pouted his lips and placed a soft kiss on L's cheek, smiling kindly before turning around and heading for his own room which was now across from L's room but was soon stopped by L grabbing his arm, a grin danced on L's pink lips. A tilted his head slightly, looking at the raven with curious eyes. L took advantage of this silence by pulling A to him and crushing his lips with the green-eyed teenager's own. A's eyed widened at that but soon relaxed and enjoyed the kiss, pouting his lips to allow L's tongue to enter with came without hesitating. A moaned and directed L to open the door to L's room. L agreed and turned the doorknob, pushing it open with his back and stumbling back with A closing the door behind him as he continued to him L passionately. L tripped form behind and landed on the floor with A falling on top of him. A smirked and released from the kiss, inhaling in some air and proceeding to take off L's white shirt, exposing his torso. L helped A off with shirt and started unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. A moaned as he felt L's bony hands start to rub his erection. A panted slowly and began to take off L's baggy jeans and boxers off, exposing his erection. A smirked at the sight and lowered his head and licked the tip of the erection teasingly before he took it inside his mouth. L gasped and then moaned as A began to suck hard on his now hard erection. It didn't take long for L to come. A swallowed L's fluids and released his cock and instead, trailed his tongue across L's abdomen onto his chest, sucking on L's left nipple and biting it. L moaned louder and they lasted longer and A searched for a bottle of lube that was in one of his jeans pockets. Once A took out the bottle, he squirted the substance on his fingers and flipped L on his stomach, A stretched L out and he slowly proceeded to place his index finger inside L's entrance. L yelled in pleasure and pain, digging his nails on the dark red wooden floor. A rammed in another finger, earning more moans from the raven. When A now knew, L was ready, he pulled out his fingers and moved his erection to L's hole, teasing L once again before he rammed himself into L. L screamed in pain. A began to search for L's postage, he soon found it and he began to enter L various of times.

"Ahh! A" L moaned. Then, both L and A came to their climax and rested on the floor.

Once A sat up he looked down at the flushed L and said, "SO...Does this mean you like me?"

**

* * *

**

Toxic: o.o; Soo?

**BB: *twitch***

**L: *faints***

**A: *giggles***

**Toxic: Yay! Soo? Did you guys like? I did! I think this is my first REAL lemon…well…not really… I write more Lemons on my notebooks. :3 Please Review! Thanks!**


	12. XII

**Toxic: Yay! I updated people! I've been thinking on what to write on this chapter last night...this is what I came up with!**

**A: *walks inside the room with a black eye* I'm here...**

**Toxic: Whoa! A, what happened to you? *walks up to A, poking his black eye* henh...**

**A: *slaps my hand away* B beat me up, okay?**

**L: Whoa...*eating on a cake while he stares at A with wide eyes*...Keep going...**

**A: *sits down on the floor* I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Toxic: Pffft! Fine! **

**BB: *walks inside the room only with boxers on, looks around the room* What are you guys doing in my room?**

**Toxic: YOUR room? This is MY room! Your room is in the basement! *looks at his boxers, nose-bleed***

**L: *points at BB's boxers* Those are mine...**

**BB: Are not!**

**L: My boxers have the Old English L on them...while yours have an Old English B...and guess what? Those have an Old English L...**

**BB: *blush, walks out of the room*...Nobody saw me...**

**Toxic: *holding bloody nose, smiles* Awesome-ness! R&R! :)**

* * *

B waited impatiently at the 42 foot dinner table. L was late, he said he'd be there on time. B sighed and looked down at the table, staring blankly at the jar of jam he held on his hands, observing it's appearence.

"Oh well..."B sighed as he stood up from his chair and heading towards the large dark wooded door, looking down on the floor while uncapping the lid of the jar and sipping two fingers inside the jar, scooping out some of the red gush with his two pale fingers, and placing both fingers inside his mouth, slurping the substance off his fingers. Once everything was gone, B reached for the door, pushing it open with his right sticky hand, only to have the door hit something or someone from behind it.

B tilted his head to the side, and walked forward, slipping to the other side of the door, only to see a brunette with messy hair, rubbing his forehead and groaning in pain.

"Ow! You Fucker!" he spat. B stared at him before he pushed him to a wall, glaring at him angrily, staring at his green eyes.

"What did you do to L,A?" B shouted, reaching for the brunette's neck and squeezing it slightly, only taunting him. A stared at him lazily before he spoke.

"W-we...N-nothing!" A spat, staring into B's red gleaming eyes before he looked down at the dark wooden floor beneath him. B reached for A's jaw and forced him to look at him.

"You did what to him? I heared you say 'We' at the beggining. You two did something...What was it?" B shouted out in pure rage, glaring sharply at the green eyed teenager. A gritted his teeth tightly and only let out a slight chuckle. B blinked at that.

'What's he laughing about?' B thought, looking at the laughing brunette. A stopped laughing and looked up at B, smiling sweetly before he reached up, grabbing B's black shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

B's eyes widened as he began to push A away, but A wouldn't let go of him. B closed his eyes, feeling A's tongue already inside him mouth. B whimpered, shaking miserably at A's grip. A smiled and broke the kiss away, staring at the raven shake uncontrollably, sinking to the floor and gasping for air. A grinned and crouched down next to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. B stared at A for a while before he raised his hand and reached for his hair, grabbing it tightly and pulling A down to him level and kissing him. A was caught by the sudden movement. B was first to release this time, smiling sweetly at A before standing up and walking back to the dining room as if nothign had happened.

"He...kissed me back..." A said, mostly to himself. Reaching for his lips and strocking them, forming a smile behind his fingertips and standing up from the ground and walking the opposite direction from the dining room.

This is going to be fun.

**

* * *

**

Toxic: So?

**L: *twitch* **

**BB: *runs inside the room and points at A* Why do I kiss him!**

**Toxic: Cause!**

**L: *raises hand* How come we are all whore in your story?**

**Toxic: ... I keep asking myself that same thing...**

**A: *smiles***

**Toxic: henh...Please Review! I think, this isn't my best chapter..but whatever...Please! Review for me, yes? And I promise I'll update quicker... *smiles***


	13. XIII

Chapter 13

B sat quietly in the library, apparently, he was reading a quite thick book.

The book was of an elegant blue, the cover's text in gold, pages a yellow-ish shade. The title read "Poems of the heart."

B read the thick book in quite a rare speed that seemed as if he were just skimming through the book without paying much attention to it.

"...Errr..." B mumbled, clearly unpleased on not finding the right piece of writing he was hoping to find since the beginning. "I thought this shit was full of romantic shit. But this is all useless!" B shouted, slamming the thick book shut, dust particles flying out while he did so. B's left eye twitched and he took the book in his right hand and threw it at a random direction. The book hit the far east wall, it's yellow pages flew out due to the force B had applied onto it.

"Fucker!" B screamed, scaring a few kids around him at the same time. B growled under his breath and stomped out of the library in fury. "Fucking humans." B cursed, walking down the hallway.

"Tsk. Tsk Tsk. Seems like the Wammy's House 'bad boy' is pissed off, is he not?" a voice teased from behind B.

B sighed in annoyence and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"What do you want, H?" B snarled, glaring at the giggling brunette with flaming-red eyes.

H smirked, twirling a strand of her brown locks and straing back at B.

"Oh, nothing in particular at the moment..." she giggled, stepping closer to the red-eyed teenager, wrapping her left arm around both B's shoulders while her right hand trailed circles on his chest.

'Slut' B thought, rolling his eyes.

"I am serious, what do you want?" B repeated, clearly impatient.

H giggled once again and grabbed B's right hand and skipped back towards the direction B just came from.

"Hey! What gives?" B growled, this was seriously rising his rage rather rapidly.

"Shush!" H shouted, kicking the already-damged library door and skipping inside, dragging B behind her, or course.

H grinned and walked t the back of the library where almost nobody was around, only for a couple of five orphans. H shoved B on a chair infront of a dusty desk. She took out a blank folded piece of paper from her purple jeans pocket and snatched a rad pen from B's pocket. H smiled and sat next to B, slamming the paper on the table and tapping the pen on her bottom lip.

"Now..." she started, "how do you want to start it?" she asked.

B just started at her with no expression crossing his pale features.

"Start what, exactly?"

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose and stared back at the raven-haired teenager in an annoyed manner.

"The poem, of course!" she said, throwing her arms around in a crazed manner.

B simply blinked.

"Why do I need a poem? I don't need a fucking poem." He snarled.

H sighed and hit the side of B's head with a random book, releasing a low 'ow' from the raven.

"Of course you do! I've seen you searching a dozen books on poetry, romance, drama..." her voice trailed off into her own little world, "action... gay... se-"

"Shut up!" B yelled, grabbing her forearm and bringing her head close to his. "Don't say that out loud!" B whispered into her ear.

H giggled, "That tickles."

B smirked and traced the shall if her ear with his tongue.

"You are not telling anyone about the poem..." B warned in a seducive tone.

H shivered and blushed. "O-Okay..."

B smirked, "Good." he sighed and stood up, "once you are done with it, send it to my room with a jar of Strawberry Jam. If you dare touch my jam, I will rape you." he said, begining his way towards the library doors.

"Hey! That's no fair!" H shouted, grabbing B's arm to stop him.

B looked at her and rolled his eyed.

"Fine!" B shouted.

H smiled and sat on her chair and began thinking.

"So... Who is thi-"

sShe was interrupted by two legs being on either side of her. She blinked and lookd up, staring into a smirking B's face. She blushed as she looked at B's clothed crotch infront of her.

"U-Ummm...? B-B?" She mumered.

"I'll stay here..." B started, "only in one condition..." he chuckled.

"A-And that is...?"

B smirked and began unbuttoning his jeans, his zipper falling next.

"U-Uh...B...I-I do-don't thi-think we're su-supposed to d-do these ki-kind of stu-stuff...i-in... p-public..." H stammered, blushing madly.

B laughed, bringing some stared to him and H while he did. Some orphans gasped at the scene before then and some just took out their cell phones to capture the moment.

"I was joking!" B laughed, "if I really wanted you to give me a blowjob, you'd be in my bed right now!"

H blinked rapidly, looking around and seeing the other orphans starting at them through their books and cell phones. H turned redder (if that was even possible) in embarassment.

"B, you jerk!" H growled, smacking B across the face with all force.

B's red eyed widened at the sudden blow H had gien him. H blinked and stared down at two green-teary eyes.

'Damn, I made her cry...' B thought.

"H-Hey..." B said, nudging her with his left leg. "Don't cry..." he said, zipping and buttoning his jeans. "There is no need to cry...C'mon" B whined, leaning down so he was in her eye level.

"Awwww. Red-eyed made the new girl cry..." a little kid with blonde hair and brown eyes said, smirking.

B looked up to glare at the young orphan.

".. That is, if you don't want to die sooner than your due date, Michael Simmons." B snarled, smirking at seeing the boy flinched at his name being spoken by him. The boy's eyes swelled up into tears and he ran out of the library.

B chuckled and looked down at a sobbing H.

"Hey...I-I'm...sorry, 'Kay?" B whispered, "I didn't plan on making you cry... Will you forgive me?" He asked, running his hand through her beautiful brown hair.

H sniffed and looked up at B.

"A-Alright..." she said, wiping her tears with her black sleeve, smearing some of her eyeliner while doing so.

B smiled and helped her clear out the black smudges from her face with his own black sleeve.

"Awww...Emo love!" some random girl squealed.

B rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her.

"There... now...Let's finish up this poem!" B cheered, flashing her a sweet smile.

"K-Kay..." H replied, flashing him a smile of her own. "But first... sit on a chair..." she laughed.

* * *

**AN: Wow. I finished! It has been soo long sice I last updated, am I right or am I right? :) I was writing this chapter all week at school. xO**

**It all started in second period...**

**- FLASHBACK -**

**Me: *~Bored~* ... Bored... Bored... *looks at my binder (A DeadxEndxLess Pic. BB with a gun pointing at his direction* ... *looks away and thinks* ... DAMN IT! I forgot about You're my Lawlipop! *grabs a random piece of paper and a pen and writes. **

**- END OF FLASHBACK -**

**So... Thank you sooo much for reading! I promise you this! I'll update quicker! Really! I'm already writing the second chapter, too! :) Oh, one more thing.**

**H and B are NOT in any Romantic relationship. That is, if you guys want them to be together, I don't mind. I don't care what happens to H. xD**

**Review!**


	14. IMPORTANT!

I WILL BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY.

IM SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL AHNGING LIKE THIS FOR A GOOD AMOUNT OF TIME.

I WILL BE DELETING THIS STORY BY MARCH 25, 2012 AND HOPEFULLY HAVING A NEW, AND BETTER REMAKE OF THIS BY MAY. ONLY THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. ITS A PROMISE.

THANK YOU. (:

PS. IT TOOK ME A FEW MONTHS TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY, SINCE IT IS MY FIRST EVER OFFICIAL FANFICTION IN THIS ACCOUNT AND... WELL, EVER. SO IT IS VERY SPECIAL TO ME.

BYE.

TO THOSE TO ALSO READ "IT BEGAN WITH A CRIMSON LETTER.", I WILL NOT BE DELETING THE STORY, BUT WILL BE EDITING IT. STAY TUNED! "xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx", OR AS I CHANGED TO "ALEXXH" IS BACK! :D


End file.
